To love and forget or forget to love
by Annavi
Summary: I love him, right?I've been with him for so long, but is it a relationship?I love someone else...I know I do...Robin...I love you...I, Raven Roth, am a twisted fate.To be with one man or another.He will never look at me that way...who can I be with?RATED


_**A/N:**_

_**Okay, I'm trying to cure my writer's block, so bear with me on this one. Lack of creativity is suspected but, hey, I'm at a block!**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

She sat on the roof, the warm air brushing against her pale skin, basking in it she closed her eyes. Smelling the summer night air she sighed, how could any day be so perfect?

'_You're a demon you're not perfect. You're not even pure!_' cackled a voice inside her head Raven sat up and scowled. She knew it was her father's side, she should be used to it by now. It damned her, hated her, wanted her, and consumed her. How could anyone get used to such torture.

"You indulge." She whispered to herself.

"In what?" A voice asked from behind her, she quickly turned around and took a fight stance.

"What do you want?" Raven spat. Looking back at her, a smirk on his mask covered face, was Red-X. She couldn't see the smirk, but she knew it was there.

"What? Didn't have fun the last time I saw you, because I beg to differ. We _both_ had fun, didn't we?" His robotic voice howled, his deep tone was like wind in her ears; gentle and piercing.

"It was a mistake!" She cried back.

'_It wasn't_' her inner demon replied.

"Now, now, my lovely Raven, you know what happened last time you got feisty…" He whispered, strolling up to her.

"A horrible, horrible, mistake!" She retorted, waving away his words.

'_You're so wrong._' Her inner demon cackled.

"You were alone, I came and found you, you were unhappy, I made it worth your while…" Red-X cooed, playing with her hair.

"I-I was wrong…" Raven replied, trying to keep it under control, he always knew how to take her apart. She looked up at him and saw his mask was rolled up, half way, his voice now it's normal cool tone without the robotic static.

'_You were right!_' Her inner demon cried.

"You have me in the palm of your hand right now, and you do nothing. You were right." Her smiled, leaning in on her, She tried to move away, but her body moved forward to him. She found her hands scaling the back on his mask, finding every curve of his skull and the grove in his neck. Raven leaned in more Red-X leaned in faster. They kissed, long and deep finding passion in what she used to call hate.

'_You indulge, you indulge,_ _you indulge,_ _you indulge,_ _and you indulge!!!_' The demon laughed until its words were just a hiss in her head, it cried them faster and faster in a singsong voice.

"R-Raven!" She heard someone cry from behind them, Red-X did not pull away from her; he just smiled, kept her close rolling down his mask again, and whispered,

"Don't let him stop it. You know we're here for a reason; you know that everything has a purpose. You are my purpose, my only light in this hell of a world." He whispered. Raven saw a glimpse of Robin, a look of shock and hate in him.

"Get away from her!" Robin cried, running at them with his bow staff pulled out. Red-X moved out of the way, pulling Raven away with him like they were doing a tight tango together, holding her hands almost to his chest and her leaned up tightly against him.

"I think I should go, he'll kill me if I don't." Red-X whispered, Raven nodded.

"I'll come back for you." He whispered again, taking her hand and kissing it once before disappearing into the night. Robin glared at the spot where the man had disappeared, then his eyes shot over to Raven.

"What the hell were you doing? What the fuck were you thinking? How long has this been going on? How far have _you two_ gone?" Robin questioned, walking over to Raven.

'_Lie._' The demon called,

"It was nothing to me, nothing but sex, that's it!" Raven told him,

'_What a terrible lies, but still a lie none the less…_' The demon sighed.

"Sex? _Sex_ isn't 'nothing'! You could be pregnant! You could have an STD! Raven, with _him_ of all people? What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?" Robin spat.

"You don't get it." Raven whispered, almost to herself.

"What's there to get? You were his bitch! His slut! He used you!" Robin shouted.

"You don't get what it's like to live everyday with a demon spewing horrible things into your head, telling you that your nothing, telling you your worth nothing, wanting you to give in! I have sex with Red-X so it will shut up, so I can feel freedom of that horrible demon! I live everyday with it constantly warring me down Red-X understands me! He listens to me! He sets me free! I am not a slut I'm a slave to myself! So, I don't ignore it, I don't try and make it go away! It can never go away, so I indulge." Raven told him, softly.

"I-I never knew you were in such pain. Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I see what was so clear to everybody else sooner?" Robin asked, more to himself then to her.

"W-what?" Raven stuttered. Robin turned to her swiftly and kissed her, strongly at first but then softer, and tender.

'_Kisses should always be like this…_' Raven thought to herself, knowing that this could lead to something that could get her in trouble. Robin pulled away from her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I love you! They could all see it! I could never see it! While I was with Star, I thought everything was fine! Starfire saw that I was spending more and more time with you, getting closer to you during outings, laughing with your sarcastic jokes! She saw that she was slowly losing me, to you! I love you, Raven, I always will." Robin confessed. Raven was taken back by this confession, she herself hadn't noticed that Robin had been doing these things; she wondered if she had done them herself?

"I remember, one night when everyone else was in bed asleep, you and I were still up. We were watching a movie that night and you had gotten tired and rested your head on my chest. That night when I looked at you, I saw that you were the most beautiful woman in the world and I would love nothing more then to take you right then. I remembered that I was with Starfire and waved these feelings away, now all I want to do is take you right now, but I know that it would be too soon for both of us, so all I want to do is look at you, look at you and smile." Robin told her, smiling at her. Raven smiled at him too; slowly she walked up to him and kissed him softly.

"I love you." She whispered, rain began to spatter on the two slowly and Raven snuggled up to Robin; they didn't move from the rain. The rain poured down on them beating on the concrete roof fast in large drops. The two didn't move from the roof, Robin just took on of her hands in his and put his arm around her waist and pulled her into a slow dance going to the pattering of rain on the building.

Not too far from the two, on top of a building was Red-X, watching them dance in the rain. His head was in his hands and his mask was off his face, revealing dark brown hair drenched in the water. Slowly he lifted his head, showing off his tanned face and neon green eyes that seemed to look through your soul. That was not what was most surprising thing about his face…there was a smile on it. Red-X got up and put his mask back on,

"I knew a girl like her would be too good for me, they look good together… not that me and her would have ended up an item. Oh well, I got my kicks with her and in her; they never last long, though she was the longest that lasted. Maybe even…my first love?" Red-X pondered this for a moment before shaking it off and leaping building to building to an unknown destination. Maybe he would visit her, as a friend.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, was it good? I've got nothing for 'I will always fight for you' though, but I'll work on it! At least I know I'm not completely out of creativity! Maybe…?**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
